Field of the Invention
This disclosure relates to a vehicle handle device.
Description of Related Art
Patent Literature 1(:JP-A-2012-097476) discloses a vehicle handle device which is mounted to a door of a vehicle.
In the handle device disclosed in Patent Literature 1, a lock knob and an inner door handle are rotatably connected to a handle base. A tip end of an inner cable of a cable device is locked to an engaging portion formed in each operation portion. Rotation operating force applied to the operation portion is transmitted to a latch and lock unit via the inner cable.
In the handle device disclosed in Patent Literature 1, the inner cable is required to be engaged with the engaging portion such that the falling out of the inner cable from the engaging portion can be prevented during the operation of the operation portion. For this reason, there is a problem in that operability when the inner cable is to be engaged with the engaging portion deteriorates, and assemblability deteriorates.    [Patent Literature 1] JP-A-2012-097476